The Uncertain Future
by dolceheartx
Summary: Para Darcy Lewis todas aquellas historias de romance imposible al estilo de Jane Eyre están lejos de su realidad, pero en un arranque de nuevos aires, ella decide viajar a Inglaterra para abrir una nueva etapa de su vida. ¿Será que Darcy encontrara por fin a su Señor Rochester?
1. Chapter 1

Todos conocemos grandes historias de romance y amor que rompen barreras sin importar pase lo que pase, más sin embargo, imposibles en nuestra vida diaria aunque lo deseemos hasta el último de nuestros días. Situaciones irrealizables, pero que perduran y salen victoriosos al final de todos aquellos obstáculos que los detenían. ¿Quién no desea algo así?

¡Pero eso no es todo! En la vida real no tenemos un Mr. Darcy que cuide de nosotras o un Mr. Rochester que haga hasta lo imposible para mantenernos a su lado y que con sus suaves, delicadas, pero decididas palabras nos hagan derretirnos.

Yo, Darcy Lewis, he vivido una vida hundida en todas aquellas extravagantes historias de romance imposible, de historias fantásticas que hablan sobre dragones escondidos en castillos llenos oro y joyas preciosas, y hasta de magos que salvan su mundo de poderosos seres malignos.

Todos me creían loca al estar pequeña. Mi propia madre me rompía mis sueños. Uno espera que su familia les apoye en sus locuras cuando somos pequeños, pero no eso no me paso. Mi madre me bajaba de mis nubes cada que podía. Recuerdo tantas veces de ellas. Como aquella ocasión cuando yo le manifestaba sobre mis deseos de conocer a un Mr. Darcy cuando había mirado por primera vez Orgullo y Prejuicio o esa vez en la que creí tener un Ángel de la música muy al estilo de El Fantasma de la Opera y que cuidaba de mi desde en la oscuridad del teatro local.

Siempre la boba Darcy, siempre viviendo en su mundo de fantasía y esperando con absurda esperanza un amor imposible.

Sólo soy yo. Sola, solterona y con una réplica de la U.S.S. Enterprise como mí objeto más valioso en mi vida. Con la palabra "Patética" me definirían muchas personas, pero yo le llamo felicidad.

Y aquí estoy, ahora, sentada sobre la cama en medio de mi habitación en algún hotel de la gran Londres. Sola, como la solterona eterna que soy y digna a una gran futuro con cinco gatos machos, series dramáticas a la mano y mis libros favoritos de Jane Austen en la repisa.

Interesante, ¿Verdad? Aun así me importa mucho mi futuro por el momento. He estado pensando grandes cosas que hacer desde que decidí cambiar de aires y probar mi suerte en Londres. Me he separado de Jane Foster, mi amiga, la cual es una científica loca emocionada por encontrar más formas de vida en el universo después de re-encontrarse con su intergaláctico, grande, fuerte y con perfecto cabello, y además su novio y sin contar que es un dios, Thor de Asgard.

Pero, ah, sí. Me encuentro sentada al borde de mi cama a espera de una batiseñal o señal divina que me de las santas y gratas fuerzas de levantarme de mi eterna pereza…. O esperando a que mi Ángel de la música regrese a reclamarme y me llame, depende de que cosa suceda primero, pues.

¡Es Londres! Joder. Se supone que debería estar saltando felizmente y gritando que estoy en la tierra del gran Sherlock Holmes y hogar del hombre alienígena de la cabina azul, no aquí sentada en espera de la señal divina de, no sé, ¿El novio de Jane? No conozco a otro dios.

Me levanto con pereza de mi cama y camino hacia la ventana donde contemplo a toda esa gente que pasa a los pies del hotel donde estoy hospedada. Vaya vida la mía. Me propongo a que si recorro la ciudad, taaaal vez, pero tal vez. Por azares del destino encuentre a algún hombre del estilo de Mr. Darcy o Rochester que se muera de amor por mí, me haga la señora de su vida y que vivamos felices para siempre en su mansión.

¡Pero no! Darcy Lewis está atrapada cual Rapunzel en su torre mientras trata de descubrir la inmortalidad del caracol.

Aunque, para ser sincera, tengo que decir que a menudo las cosas más imposibles pueden llegar a ser realidad.

Hace cuatro años y medio no sabía sobre cuanta probabilidad había de que existiera vida en alguna otra parte del inmenso universo y luego, ¡BAM! Un hombre es atropellado por nuestra Van en medio de una tormenta eléctrica y dio la casualidad de que se trataba, no solo de un alienígena, si no que, del mero dios del trueno del cual se hablaba en la mitología de eras pasadas.

Recuerdo haber rogado a dios esa noche sobre que si eso era cierto, entonces tenía que haber una probabilidad de que mis sueños más alocados e historias de romance pudieran hacerse realidad.

Pero justo después de lo que paso en Nueva York, estaba al 100% decidida de que hasta las historias del conejo de pascua podrían ser ciertas.

Pero ni con esas probabilidades mi señor Rochester apareció y mucho menos Mr. Darcy. ¡Vamos! Si hasta con un Christian Grey me acomodo. Pero no. Al parecer al destino quiso darle dioses novios alienígenas a mi amiga en vez de darme de una buena vez un final feliz.

La noche se acerca y no pienso pasármela atorada en esta habitación más tiempo del que la he pasado aquí las últimas noches. Acierto a que es momento de ir a aquel Pub que vi cuando recién había llegado a la ciudad. Una buena noche con música, británicos y una que otra cerveza me caería bien. Y si dios lo quiere, pues hasta con uno ligaría, aunque no creo mucho ya en mi suerte divina en estos momentos.

Revuelvo entre mi maleta de viaje en busca de alguna ropa cómoda para pasarla esa noche. ¿Iría Jane conmigo? Lo dudo. Esta demasiado ocupada en su trabajo muy lejos de donde estoy ahora. Además, no es la típica chica que acepte fácilmente. Lo primero siempre será su trabajo.

Escojo una gabardina Burberry blanca, unas medias negras, tacones y debajo un ligero vestido negro de noche. Solo para cubrir el leve frío de la ciudad de Londres en Noviembre.

Tomo mi bolso, me aseguro de llevar mi celular y salgo por la puerta de mi habitación en busca de una buena noche de diversión en un uno de los legendarios pubs que la vieja Inglaterra puede ofrecer a mí, a una pueblerina de Pensilvania.

Salgo a fueras del hotel y sin ninguna dificultad hago parar a uno de los taxis que pasaban por la calle.

La gente en Inglaterra es demasiado cálida. No es que en Estados Unidos fuéramos muy fríos con aquella gente que visita nuestros lugares, pero en Inglaterra los turistas somos pan de cada día y la gente tiende a tratarnos bien y aunque no sé si es por nuestro acento, siempre veo a una persona sonreír cuando volteo a los lados. Eso hace sentir en casa hasta a la gente que viene de lugares más lejanos.

Mi Taxi se para en frente de uno de los pubs más conocidos en la ciudad, se trata del The George Inn y sonrió para mí misma haciéndome la idea de que este podría ser uno de los lugares que más visitaría si me quedara a vivir en esta ciudad. Una cosa más a la lista de "Cosas por las que quedarme" en vez de "Cosas por las que Darcy Lewis debe regresarse a su pueblito."

El Taxi se aleja y me adentro a aquel pub donde la música alegre resuena por todo el patio del local y sus mesas son acomodadas por agradables británicos borrachos y turistas que visitan ese pub por una buena cerveza británica.

Me siento en la barra a dentro del local y espero a que el simpático viejo bartender que me hacia recordar a uno de esos duendes irlandeses me atienda.

-¿Desea lo mejor de lo mejor de la casa o una buena cerveza británica, señorita?- Me dice con su fuerte acento que me hace soltar una risa.

-¿Qué le parece la mejor de la mejor cerveza británica de la casa, señor?- Le respondo con igual alegría a lo que él saca una sonora risa.

-Americana, supongo.- Dice mientras me sirve un tarro de cerveza y lo sitúa frente a mí.

-Supone usted muy bien.- Remarco lo dicho por él y tomo un trago de la cerveza servida.

Suave, rica y con un agradable sabor. Ninguna se asemeja a aquel sabor que he probado. ¡Ni siquiera las viejas cervezas de New Jersey!

Observo con cuidado el local y me hace recordad a aquellas tabernas hechas completamente de la más fina madera que lucían en las viejas películas británicas donde los protagonistas eran vistos una o dos veces. La vieja Inglaterra luciéndose en su máximo esplendor.

Me acomodo para ver a fueras por sus ventanales y la gente, la música y el ambiente me hacen sentir de lo mejor. En mi vida pensé estar en Londres. Mi yo niña estaría brincando de felicidad si supiera que su vieja ella estaría sentada por fin en uno de sus lugares más soñados a visitar en su vida.

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOo**

Mi cabeza me arde un poco y mis sentidos se agudizan. La ingesta de alcohol me ha dejado llevar por la atrayente música del lugar. Estoy a fuera del local y bailo con unos encantadores británicos que me rodean mientras aplauden. Sé perfectamente de que me arrepentiré, pero me dejo llevar por la música y las risas me cautivan para seguirle a mi fiesta. Es deleitoso sentirse el punto de atracción, pero poco a poco aquellos risueños británicos empiezan a comportarse de manera repugnante y siento como uno de ellos trata de meterme mano sobre debajo de mi gabardina. Le proporciono un manotazo pero este me sostiene de la muñeca derecha y trato de zafarme, pero el nivel de alcohol que tengo me hace caer al suelo cuando este me suelta del brazo.

Trato de levantarme con la poca fuerza que me queda y escucho a estos reírse y hablar sobre de cómo me vería desnuda.

Me asusto y trato de huir rápidamente hacia dentro del local donde había dejado mi bolso, pero es inútil. Me tienden una trampa y cuando menos me lo pienso estoy en medio de cinco chicos que me llevan más de una cabeza y uno de ellos me aprisiona por la cintura. Trato de soltarme de él a manotazos, pero me es inútil. Son demasiado fuertes para una chica como yo.

Empiezo a sentirme impotente mientras me empujan a seguirle su juego. Siento mi cara arder de furia y las lagrimas a punto de brotar de mi cara. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido con más miedo. Como una agradable noche terminaría en esto, casi en un acto de posible violación.

Uno de ellos me jala de la cintura con brusquedad y grito. Pero nadie me hace caso, todos ahí piensan que es un juego y el nivel de alcohol de las personas les hacen no darse cuenta de lo que sucede ahí conmigo.

Sin darme en cuenta en que momento pasa eso. Unas manos me alejan de los temibles hombres que me aprisionaban a estar con ellos. Pero mi estado no me deja recordar y mucho menos saber lo que pasaba. Las manos que me habían sacado desaparecen de mis hombros y resbalo. En el suelo, tratándome de parar, escucho ruido, voces y trato de averiguar lo que pasa, pero las luces e imágenes se hacen borrosas ante mi visión. Mis lentes habían desaparecido. Escucho un "¿Qué hacer hermano? ¡Nos estábamos divirtiendo!" Y después más ruido de personas a punto de pelear. Cierro mis ojos con dolor y caigo desmayada.

**Nota: Espero les guste este nuevo fic que estoy empezando. Tenía ya muchas ganas de escribir uno sobre Darcy Lewis, que si no es un personaje que solo sale en las películas, pero me agrado su loca forma de ser.**


	2. Chapter 2

Abro los ojos en par y levanto medio cuerpo de la cama donde estoy acostada. Me doy cuenta que es mi cuarto de hotel y el pánico se apodera de mi. ¿Cómo rayos llegue a aquí? Pero lo principal, ¿Quién me trajo? Respiro suavemente para calmar mis ansias y me levanto con cuidado.

Bajo los pies al suelo y al momento de pararme siento el fuerte bajón de la noche anterior. ¡Rayos! Mi cabeza me arde; la siento palpitar. La respiración se me entrecorta y me apoyo con el buro a lado de la cama para sostener mi peso y no derrumbarme.

Siempre digo lo mismo: No lo volveré a hacer. Pero sé que es mentira…. Esto volverá a pasar.

Cuando sé que estoy lista me encamino hacia la puerta y la abro con cuidado para poder encarar a aquella amable persona que me trajo hasta mi hotel y de paso hasta mi cuarto. Soy una vergüenza de turista.

Salgo del cuarto y cierro la puerta con cuidado. Me quedo parada unos instantes para poder pensar lo que le diré a la persona, pero escucho unos ruidos provenientes del sofá que se situaba frente al televisor y un hombre con un traje gris se situaba ahí, leyendo el periódico.

Me acerco a él decidida a agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho. No solo traerme hasta mi hotel, si no que, hasta salvarme de esos horribles y asquerosos hombres que amenazaban con hacer algo más que una buena noche de copas.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir palabra alguna, él voltea y me regala una sonrisa ladina digna del gato Cheshire.

Me quedo petrificada. ¿Quién es él? ¿Le conozco? No sé. Pero no entiendo que hago ahí sin decir nada.

-Buenas tardes.- Me dice antes de que yo abra la boca. - ¿Cómo te sientes?- Me pregunta con su voz ronca y varonil. Me siento morir.

-Muy….Muy bien.- Digo a penas con pocas palabras mientras él se levanta y se acerca a mí a paso seguro y decidido.

Su porte y manera de caminar son dignos de una persona que está muy segura de sí misma. Su piel es blanca y hermosa, ¿Será europeo? Su pelo es rizado, entre rubio cobre y leves toques de pelirrojo, con risos traviesos que se desprenden por toda su cabellera y le dan un aspecto encantador y gracioso. Sus manos son largas y perfectas. Y sus ojos; sus ojos son azules, ¿O son verdes? ¡No! Son esmeralda. Ese hombre se sitúa frente a mí y pasa su mano derecha por mi mejilla izquierda dándome una mirada suave, delicada, como si pensara que con tocarme me fuera a destruir como un diente de león. Mis mejillas se incendian de color rosado y me quedo muda ante su presencia.

-¿Te he levantado? Mis disculpas. He estado leyendo el periódico y decidí poner un poco de música de fondo para relajarme. Espero eso no te haya levantado y destruido tu dormir. -¿De dónde ha salido este príncipe?- Mi nombre es William Talley.

-Darcy…. Mi nombre es Darcy Lewis.-

-Americana- dice en una sola frase y sonríe con saña. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿He hecho algo mal?- le suelto sin nada más que decir. Su sorpresa en su cara es divina. Me sonríe de nuevo, pero con malicia.

-Oh, nada. Solamente que no me tomo por sorpresa que la chica que haya salvado sea americana. Con normalidad los europeos no tomamos hasta morir ya que es bien sabido que nuestra cerveza británica es más fuerte que sus clásicas cervezas de raíz, pero no tienes porque preocuparte. Te he traído aquí porque supuse que eras turista.-

¿Me ha faltado al respeto? No. Me ha echado en cara que los americanos somos descuidados. Me ha dicho una cerda americana con grandes letras a la inglesa. Maldito británico.

-¿Discúlpame?- Digo con la mayor molestia posible y me siento indignada.- En primera: Yo no te pedí ayuda. Segunda: Me estaba proponiendo disculparme por lo que me paso y darte algún tipo de recompensa, pero ¿sabes algo? Puedes joder mucho. – sonrió con victoria a mi misma y él tal William se me queda observando.

Sus ojos esmeraldas son hipnóticos. Brilla con fiereza y saña. Su porte no demostraba ya al hombre pasivo que me recibió, si no que, demostraba a un hombre peligroso que sabía lo que hacía y que no tenía miedo de una boba jovencita como yo.

Empieza a caminar hacia a mí y retrocedo a cada paso que da.

-No necesito tu recompensa. Lo he hecho por mi propia gana. ¿Me disculpas? – pasa a mi lado y camina directo hacia mi pequeño mini bar. Ya estando ahí, se acerca al pequeño refrigerador y saca un bote grande de zumo de naranja. Lo sirve en un vaso y se acerca de nuevo a mí. Lo tomo entre mis manos y le miro sorprendida.

Hace unos instantes le había echado en cara que se podía ir mucho a joder y ahora el tipo me estaba ayudando, ¿Está loco? No. Los británicos están locos y para ellos los modales son lo primero. Si. Eso debe ser.

Me tomo el zumo de naranja mientras me quedo hipnotizada por él mientras va por su maletín y después se queda parado frente a mí con una sonrisa que no demostraba ya amabilidad, si no arrepentimiento. Vaya, un hombre con hormonas volteadas. Dejo el zumo de naranja en una mesa a mi lado derecho y él sonríe con dulzura. Sí. Un hombre con hormonas extrañas.

-Disculpa mis molestias en decirte sobre que los americanos son descuidados, te he traído aquí por el miedo a que alguien más pudiera hacerte daño y de paso a tratar de hacerte algún mal. No ha sido mi intención hacerte enojar, pero mi querida señorita Lewis, me he de retirar. No necesito ninguna recompensa.- se da la vuelta y le observo con total sorpresa por sus palabras. Camina hacia a mí y me toma mi mano derecha para posar un beso sobre ella. – Me tengo que retirar. Su hermosa cara y presencia es la única recompensa que necesito para sentirme feliz de haberla salvado. Mucho gusto.-

Me quedo pasmada y su sonrisa ladina vuelve a aparecer en su cara. Se da la media vuelta y me encamino junto a él para darle un adiós en la puerta.

Se queda unos instantes pensando en dar la vuelta al pomo y lo hace, pero al salir se queda parado unos momentos antes de que cierre la puerta a sus espaldas y me dice una última vez: Espero que no sea la última vez que nos encontremos, lindura. Ten cuidado con lo que bebes.

Siento que voy a morir cuando cierro la puerta a sus espaldas y él se retira de aquel lugar.

No le pregunto cómo llego a saber donde consiguió mi dirección de hotel. Mi mente esta aun tratando de procesar lo que pasa.

¿De dónde salió este tipo? ¿De Austenland? Oh dioses…. Jane Eyre, ten cuidado, porque Darcy Lewis ha llegado.


	3. Chapter 3

Mientras trato de que mi mente se apacigüe y mis pensamientos se silencien, recuerdo aquellos días escolares donde fui una loca, descarriada y extraña adolescente que vivía metida en sus libros de fantasía. Era lo que llamaban "wormbook", realmente odiaba ese término….

Mi pelo era corto, un poco cenizo, tenía pecas y mis gigantes ojos no me ayudaban demasiado a mi aspecto, tanto así que de seguro podría haber inspirado a Tim Burton si él me hubiese visto.

En mi segundo año, cuando fui una sophomore, el primer día conocí a una a una perdida y extraña freshman en mi primer periodo de clase. ¡Rayos! Era sumamente genial, y aunque como Sophomore debía "odiar" a los freshman (Extrañas leyes de la jungla de la escuela) ella era persona agradable. Se convirtió en una gran amiga. Terrible equivocación.

Mis primeras cinco semanas me la pase hundida bajo la sobra imaginaria que aquella niña desprendía sin conocimiento nulo de tenerla.

Todos le adoraban y en cuanto yo más trataba de hacerme notar, más popular entre los chicos era ella.

Uno de los recuerdos más "bonitos", pero que aborrezco, fue aquella mañana durante mi hora de lunch cuando conocí a un chido "ideal" que quedaba en todas mis expectativas de mis adorados hombres que mi adorada Jane Austen describía en sus libros.

Recuerdo aquel día a la perfección. Eran las pasadas 12 del día, que como era común, mi hora de lunch significaba comer ensalada mientras leía un libro como de costumbre. Siempre he apreciado la soledad y librarme de toda aquella rutina durante el día escolar.

Me senté donde de costumbre, hice lo de costumbre, ¡Hasta me di tiempo de escoger asiento!, pero ¡Diablos! Puedo jurar que era el chico más angelical que había presenciado en m aquella corta vida.

Todo bien. Sabía que un chico como él nunca me iba a tomar importancia a mí, una wormbook, era demasiado "cool" como para tenerme en cuenta. Así que me centre en mi lectura, pero hasta que escuche dirigirme la palabra me sobresalte demasiado. "¿De qué se trata?" Me pregunto con voz suave y seca, era demasiado sexy para ser verdad. "¿Disculpa?" respondí aun embobada en mi lectura, pero cuando voltee a verle encontré sus hermosos ojos miel observándome detenidamente "El libro" carraspeo y mi aire se corto. "Yo…ah….este…" él rió y sentí mis nervios subir por toda mi espalda. "Se trata de una joven llamada Elizabeth Bennet que ayuda a su hermana a quedar con un hombre muy rico, pero al último ella se termina enamorado del mejor amigo de ese hombre que ella cree que le hace la vida imposible, pero en realidad le ama" Voltee la mirada y su sonrisa reflejaba total diversión. "¿Cómo te llamas" me dijo "Darcy. Le dije "me llamo Darcy Lewis", pero justamente cuando me iba a decir su nombre, un grandulón nos interrumpió.

Trate un rato de esperar a que su conversación terminara, pero decidí darlo por muerto y dejarle por las buenas. Me termine retirando.

Mi primera gran equivocación en mi vida.

Una semana después me encontré que había sido transferido a mi primer periodo. ¡Si! Mi primer periodo donde se encontraba justamente aquella freshman. El profesor pareció buena idea cambiarle a el lugar a lado de ella. Él no me noto. La noto a ella. Él de seguro ya no me recordaba en absoluto.

Durante mi primera semana trate de que mis celos cesaran, pero solo logre convertirlos en hipocresía e envidia hacia aquella niña que aun me decía "amiga" sin saber cuánto le odiaba y mi monstruo interior le deseaba la muerte. Dios, perdóname por lo que fui.

Me recuerdo en mi cama arrinconada con las piernas entre abrazadas y mis lagrimas cayendo por mis mejillas. Una oleada de horribles y nauseabundos recuerdos donde e todas aquellas novelas las protagonistas pasaban por situaciones de duros obstáculos y que salían adelante sin importar lo que pasara.

Esa tarde pedí a mi hermana consejos y lo primero que ella pensó fue "ESTAS CONVIRTIENDOTE EN UNA MUJER". Me tomo un largo rato hacerla entender, pero sabía que algo de lo que ella decía era verdad. Me dijo "Una mujer es bonita, claro, todas lo somos. No hay mujer fea, solo mal arreglada. Todas debemos resaltar nuestra belleza, no digo que sea necesario, pero siempre es bienvenido y un buen visto para los demás que nos observan." Me rizo el pelo, me maquillo y hasta me enseño como hacerlo. Fue lo mejor que había hecho por mí y debía aceptarlo, era la primera vez que me sentía como su hermana.

La mañana siguiente me fui bien arreglada a la escuela y sentí como las personas me miraban… Lo hacían como si fuese un alienígena que nunca habían visto o a alguien que acababa de llegar o tuviera una protuberancia en mi frente, pero ni siquiera así me noto aquel bello chico. Fue difícil hacerme notar, fue difícil llorar todas las tardes porque ni aun con mi cambio había quitado sus ojos de aquella chica. Aprendí una cosa muy importante: En los sentimientos no se pueden mandar. Que mis historias no siempre eran reales. Que Jane Austen me había mentido acaramelando las situaciones más normales: el amor no correspondido.

Ahí fue cuando todas las jaladas y cortadas de alas que mi madre me daba no eran para hacerme sentir fatal. No lo hacía por querer ser mala… Lo hacía para que no me doliera y me lastimara demasiado cuando mis ilusiones se cortaran por primera vez.

El sonido de la ciudad no me ayudan nada, mucho menos recordar mi pasado. Sé que mi vida sentimental no ha sido como yo solía pensar que sería: afortunada. Pero encontrar a un tipo como el de la tarde me ha abierto las esperanzas a que tal vez mi vida este a punto de cambiar y que mi historia este apenas empezando con el primer párrafo para después de veinte capítulos encontrar lo que busca.

Mañana será un nuevo día y con eso viene una nueva entrevista de trabajo, pero mi mente ya no da para más. Morfeo toca a mi ventana anunciando su llegada para llevarme a su mundo. Mis ojos por fin me pesan y siento el sueño tomar posesión de mi cuerpo.

Nota: Gracias por los que han leído mi historia y aguantar mi monstruosidad de ortografía. También a susan-black7: Si se trata de Loki, pero la historia debe empezar a tomar forma para que lo diga de porque se ve así. ¡No coman ansias!

Subo capítulo cada domingo, pero tratare de subir esta semana a más tardar el miércoles.


	4. Chapter 4

**¿Qué paso con mi vida después de descubrir que los príncipes azules no existían? Nada. Solo desperté.**

Meneo la cabeza hacia los lados e intento apartar el sonido que me advierte que el día por fin ha llegado. Los pájaros cantan, los claxon de los carros a todo lo que da, la gente gritando; todo lo que un humano desea escuchar por la dulce mañana. Dulce y hermoso aviso a que el señor sol ha salido a saludarnos y que algunas personas han despertado para hacerse camino a un nuevo capítulo de su vida. Abro mis ojos al par y con mucha pesadez trato de tallarlos con mis manos, pero estoy demasiado boba aun para hacerlos. Mis manos aun no se ponen de acuerdo con mi cerebro. Cuando por fin puedo poner en marcha mi cerebro, me quedo hipnotizada por el blanco del techo. ¿Será el color blanco el color más puro? ¿Por qué el color blanco es considerado puro? ¿Por qué me pregunto esto? Por la simple razón de que ninguna respuesta vendrá a mi sin que yo la busque. Lo que me lleva a que es la misma razón por la que me debo de levantar y empezar a buscar respuestas hacia sobre quién era ese hombre de ayer. Nada viene a nosotros sin que busquemos lo que queremos.

Me empujo con las manos para acomodarme sobre mi cama y bajo mis pies al suelo para tratar de levantarme. No tengo ganas ni de estirar un brazo….

Dos aspirinas y un buen vaso de agua hacen que mi dolor de cabeza mañanero desaparezca. Coloco mi laptop entre mis piernas y tecleo el nombre de aquel hombre. William Talley. Busco y rebusco en todo internet; no hay datos sobre él. No existe. No hay ninguna página que me diga quién es, ni siquiera en la base de datos de SHIELD en la cual pude entrar porque, bueno, Erik suele olvidarse de su nombre de cuenta, pero sigue sin haber rastro de William Talley.

Hay miles de personas con el apellido de Talley, pero ninguno con el nombre de William. Vaya piedrita con la que me he encontrado, ¿Será un agente secreto que habrán mandado a buscarme? Mi paranoia empieza a despertar después de años.

Empiezo a darme la idea de que si un hombre como él no existe en el mundo y que la red secreta más grande de todas no sabe ni tiene ideas o bases de él, entonces lo más seguro es que o una: sea uno de ellos o dos: este tras de mí por alguna otra organización… O existe la posibilidad de que estaba siendo demasiado paranoica y solo había sido un buen samaritano que me había ayudado, pero algo me ha enseñado esta vida: todo es posible. ¿Alienígenas en Nueva York? ¡Claro! ¿Un billonario con un traje de hierro que pelea? Por supuesto.

Retiro la laptop de mi vista y coloco mis lentes sobre mis ojos para después ponerme de pie y correr hacia mi maleta. La entrevista de trabajo como analista política para Total Politics. Mi currículo es algo extraño, sobre todo cuando Jane pensaba sobre cómo escribirlo, pues las dos vivimos cosas muy extrañas cuando trabajaba como su ayudante. Bueno, lo que paso, no iba a escribir "Darcy Lewis: Una chica buena que me ayudo a pasar mis ratos de depresión mientras esperaba a el todopoderoso Thor: dios del trueno y que de paso me ayudo en mis locuras de hacer mi propio puente entre dimensiones, salvar Inglaterra de un elfo malvado, arruinar citas, etc." Me da miedo de tan solo ver lo que escribió. No es que haya sido la peor ayudante con ayudante del mundo, si no que, mi vida no ha sido normal en los últimos meses. Tanto así como para poder escribir un currículo decente y normal.

Escojo la ropa de trabajo más "profesional" que me puedo pagar. Me decido por una falda tubular negra, un saco color turquesa y unos tacones de abertura en los dedos. Me trate de peinar lo mejor que podía, pero es imposible para mi, así que dejo mi pelo suelo solo sujetado con varios pasadores negros disimulados entre mi negra melena.

Acomodo todo lo que era necesario para llevar a mi entrevista. Documentos en maletín, celular en mano, pero lo más importante; una sonrisa en mi cara.

Claro. Solo imaginen a una troll llegando a una entrevista, nadie quiere a una compañera de entrevista amargada, o bueno, yo no quiero, así que siempre trato de sonreír en las peores y mejores situaciones…. O hasta a veces cuando nadie me mira sonrió.

-…-…-.-..-

La entrevista había ido de mal en peor, diría que con pocas posibilidades de que el trabajo sea mío. El señor Ruthengord, quien había sido encargado de darme la entrevista, había sido de lo peor conmigo. Su cara mostraba enfado, su piel era blanca; casi un muerto podría envidiarla, sus ojos negros no mostraban un rastro de simpatía y tampoco él era demasiado simpático. Su acento escocés me dio mucha risa, cosa que no le agrado mucho por lo que observé, sus preguntas fueron desde "Desde hace cuanto que usted supo que la política le llamaba la atención? ¿Qué opciones le ha traído? ¿Qué beneficios espera? ¿Jane Foster estudiaba algún estilo de ciencia social? ¿Qué suelen comer en América?" lo último no, pero solo le falto decir eso para que mi mente explotara y saliera corriendo de ahí. Eso era lo último que quería que pasara. Realmente deseo ese trabajo, pero lo más importante; realmente deseo vivir en Inglaterra.

Me encuentro en un pequeño café a calles del edificio de Total Politics y me siento en una mesa al fondo de todo el local. Aun al paso de los años mi adoración hacia estar sola y permanecer hundida en mis pensamientos no había cambiado. Adoraba la soledad, cosa que a veces a algunos les solía molestar. Tenía amigos, si, pero siempre he adorado leer un buen libro mientras disfruto de la comida y me río de las cosas comunes que las personas hacen a mi alrededor. Pensar sobre el por qué de las cosas y hasta divagar sobre otras vidas. Es demasiado descabellado, pero algunos humanos solemos disfrutar más de la soledad que de una plática de chismes.

En la portada del libro se puede leer "Bajo la misma estrella". Apenas me encuentro a la mitad de una página y por suerte o por mal azares del destino, mi atención se desvía hacia una figura algo familiar.

Era nada más y nada menos que el rey de Roma, Mr. Talley. ¿Cómo no acordarme de él? Hermoso pelo rubio-cenizo-rojizo, tan difícil era olvidar su color, entallado traje azul que le hace lucir ¡Woah! Y una espalda delicada, pero varonil. Sentado en las primeras mesas junto a una despampanante rubia de pelo ondulado y una sonrisa por la que miles de hombres se arrodillarían ante ella si así desease tenerlos. Pero no. Allí se encontraba el dulce Talley en esa mesa conversando felizmente con ella.

Tomo mi libro y me escondo detrás de él. Mis ánimos caen hasta el suelo y trato de controlar mis nervios que empiezan a crecer como una ola gigante que se niega a detenerse. No es que sienta algo por ese tipo, no, ¿Cómo voy a sentirlo? No le conozco. Él solo me hizo un favor. No hay nada que pensar ni que tenga que exhibir. No soy nada para él. Además, ¿Esa rubia será su novia? Probablemente. Un hombre como él nunca se fijaría en una chica como yo. Ella es la Elizabeth Benett de su historia, yo solo soy una sirvienta más que el señor Darcy empleo en su camino.

Tomo mi café lo más rápido posible para evitar una escena o evitar que Talley se dé cuenta que estamos en el mismo lugar. Mi paranoia me toma de las riendas y mis manos tiemblan al tomar el café. Un hombre como él no iba a querer nada de mí, una chica americana sin nada tan despampanante como aquella rubia, solo dos ojos con falta de visión y un ipod.

Me levanto con rapidez de mi asiento y dejo la propia con el pago sobre la mesa para retirarme lo más pronto posible del lugar. Doy la vuelta al asiento de Talley para evitar que me observe y lo consigo, traspaso la puerta sin llamar la atención de nadie.

El viento de la calle da a mi cara y el frío hace que mis mejillas duelan. Mi corazón late muy fuerte. Duele, más el correr es la única forma de no causarme un dolor innecesario. Un dolor innecesario que no necesito en estos momentos, un dolor que deseo evitar y proseguir con la realidad que me tienta cada día.

Camino varios pasos hacia una pequeña casa de revistas y periódicos que se encuentra a tres puestos del café, es pequeña, solo con una gran ventana desde la que se puede observar desde sus afueras por los transeúntes de la calle.

Entro y tomo algunas revistas referentes a política para ponerme al día con mi trabajo, pero corro con rapidez hacia el estante donde los libros best seller opacan a todas aquellas pequeñas editoriales que hacen su esfuerzo por sobre salir sobre todos los libros de boca en boca con portadas bonitas y grandes pastas, pero no; Nunca hay que juzgar a un libro por su portada.

-Es sorprendente que al aun al paso de los años grandes algunos títulos del gran Shakespeare sigan de pie y gigantes sobre todos aquellos lujosos y llamativos títulos nuevos de esta era. Eso nos da una idea de que los buenos libros nunca se irán y que se quedan los que nos dejan un hermoso aprendizaje, más sin embargo, ¿Quién va a querer recordar como una veinteañera universitaria conoce a un millonario que solo desea escucharla gemir y preocuparse por que fue virgen y no le dijo? No yo. No sé si sea que este hecho a la antigua, pero cosas así solo es desperdicio de papel.

-Tal vez no seas solo tú.-

Al voltear a mi derecha me encuentro con que la voz era de Talley, que sin dudarlo, tomaba los libros y los volteaba para observar su descripción. Madre mía.

Mis nervios no me toman por sorpresa, toda mi vida he sabido cómo controlarme, pero este hombre…. Este hombre hace que quiera saltar de emoción para gritar ¡ME HABLO! Pero no. Se que eso solo lo alejaría y no quiero perder mi oportunidad. Es tiempo de que esa Darcy niña se aleje y esta adulta empiece a relucir.

-Tal vez no seas solo tú. Algunos libros son dignos de recordarse, no solo por lo que pasa, sino también por su forma de escritura. Nadie quiere recordar como recuerdo más preciado de un libro como un hombre hace gemir a una mujer. No. Eso puede hacerlo cualquiera. Uno quiere recordar historias bellas que nos hagan erizar los vellos de la piel y que al acabar el párrafo…. Al acabar el párrafo te quedes momentos pensando sobre como fuese todo aquello si lo estuvieses viviendo o fuera cierto. Una cierta posibilidad que ese mundo fuera tu mundo. Que Romeo seas tú y que encuentres con Julieta danzando en el baile de su familia, esperando que su sirvienta no te detenga y quieras permanecer con ella toda la noche. Cosas dignas de recordarse, cosas mundanas que se hacen fantasiosas y momentos de cada día que se tornen casi imposibles, pero que con valor, dedicación y determinación… todo se hace realidad.

La helada mirada de Talley se encontraba sobre mí mientras él sostenía libros en sus manos. Dejo salir una sonrisa de ánimos para tratar de descongelar el ambiente, pero William me sigue observando como si tratara de encontrar respuestas a cada palabra que había dicho. Su cara se torno suave y una risa salió de sus labios. Sus largas pestañas se posaban sobre sus mejillas y sus hermosos ojos dormían debajo de ellas, solo un pestañeo lo separaba.

-Es hermoso que una mujer no solo piense en lo mundano. Muchas mujeres han estado solo hablando de este libro, ¿Qué tiene de especial? Eso me pregunte hace meses, pero me di cuenta de que nunca debí formularme esa pregunta.

Un leve rojo se asomo por sus mejillas pintándolas como rosas. Sus labios se cerraban formando una delgada línea tratando de disimular una sonrisa a punto de explotar, parecía apenado de lo dicho.

-Es solo un libro más.- Digo con una sonrisa también. –No es que vaya a ser malo probar algo nuevo o querer saber que pasa. La curiosidad no es mala.

Tomo un libro sin ver el nombre y lo pongo bajo mi hombro. Mis nervios no me comen. Mi charla era amena y sincera, ¿Qué tipo de encantamiento era esto?

-William Talley, por cierto….- su mano se dirige hacia la mía para estrecharse y respondo sin titubeos como si de un acto normal se tratase.

-Darcy Lewis…- Él asintió como esperando más de mi, pero mi mente procesa un poco lento, por lo que sus suaves manos me arrebataron mis revistas y libros que amenazaban con caer el suelo.

-Sé quién eres. Sé que es extraño encontrarte con el hombre que te "salvo", pero créeme, no te deseo asaltar o robarte para robar tus órganos. Solo quiero disculparme por llevarte al hotel en vez de esperar a que despertaras, pero era noche y no había nadie que te conociera en ese lugar, por lo que cheque tu bolso, cosa que no debí hacer, mis disculpas, Darcy Lewis.

-No tienes porque disculparte…. Cualquier persona con buen corazón como tú habría hecho lo mismo.

-De buen corazón…..- repitió mientras se daba vuelta. -¿Vas a pagar esto?-

Asiento mientras él sonríe de lado mientras le sigo por detrás hacia el mostrador.

-Yo pago.- me dice y sin pensarlo dos veces acerca la tarjeta de crédito a la empleada.

-No, no es necesario. ¡En serio!- trato de quitarle la tarjeta de la mano, pero él la alza, como si de un juego de niños se tratara, brinco para alcanzara, pero sin éxito.

-No. Me niego a dejarte pagar.-

Con un esfuerzo sin éxito, Talley le entrega la tarjeta y la empleada sonríe bobamente mientras le cobra. Si. No soy la única que niega lo espectacular y de bien ver que es este hombre.

Me quedo a su lado esperando a que el pago termine. Me siento extraña….. Mis mejillas se sienten calientes y sé que una sonrisa boba se asoma por mis labios. Un hombre pagándome la cuenta, yo a su lado, ¿Esto es un sueño?

Talley voltea a mi lado esperando a que diera marcha hacia la salida y salimos juntos hacia la calle donde una vez más el frío me toma por sorpresa. Tapo mi cara con mi bufanda para evitar el frío londinense de la tarde.

-Pronto la noche caerá, ¿Te molesta si te acompaño unas calles hasta que tomes el tren subterráneo? Te ofrecería llevarte, pero mi carro se ha descompuesto, no es que sea tacaño, pero ha sido hace unas horas.

Yo asiento con rapidez y trato de quitarle las bolsas de la mano, pero una negativa me responde.

-Las llevo yo.-

Caminamos hacia abajo, rumbo a la estación de tren, solo el frío londinense nos ataca por la espalda. No hay conversación entre los dos, solo el frío invernal que chifla por las ventanas y resuena por las calles.

No lo niego. Deseo que este hombre pase un brazo por mi cadera y caminemos juntos rumbo a la estación. Mi mente empieza a fabricar escenas locas, pero me detengo. Solo es un buen hombre ayudante, si, solo eso.

Le observo cada dos o tres veces durante nuestro trayecto, lo he observado mirándome y una sonrisa sin borrar de los labios cada vez que lo atrapo. Tampoco puedo quitarme de la mente ese semblante serio al caminar, como si pensara seriamente en lo que hace, pero prefiero no hablar y disfrutar de su compañía.

Al llegar al tren subterráneo bajamos cuesta abajo por las escaleras que llevan a la estación. Compruebo que mi tarjeta sirva y caminamos hacia las orillas de los rieles. Casi no hay multitud, por lo que suavemente pasa las bolsas a mis manos y las tomo.

-Son tuyas.- dice con suavidad mientras se posa frente a mi.

-Muchas gracias…- digo sin sonar nerviosa y que el dolor de dejarle no se note.

-Me preguntaba….Me preguntaba ¿Podría tener algún número con el cual localizarte? Solo si deseas, claro.- Un hilo de nerviosismo aparece en su voz y sé que es la cosa más tierna que un hombre puede hacer. Nervios al hablar.

¡Rápido!

-Claro…- Tomo de mi chequera un papel en blanco mientras busco entre mi maletín una pluma, pero Talley saca de su hermoso saco una pluma azul de punta fina que me ofrece a usar.

Escribo el número con rapidez y se lo doy, esperando a que sus largas manos lo tomen.

-Lo haré. Prometo contactarme contigo en cuanto mis casos acaben. Esta tarde te vi en el café…. Pero sentí que acercarme a ti podría ocasionar que pensases que fuese un acosador, por lo que decidí abstenerme, pero Darcy Lewis, gracias. –Sus labios besaron aquel papel y lo guardo junto a su pluma en su saco.

Suspire con debilidad para controlar mis impulsos, aquel hermoso hombre me había hecho un cumplido. ¡NO ERA SU NOVIA AQUELLA RUBIA! Mis adentros empiezan a brincar de emoción y una sonrisa reluciente se asoma.

-Y yo espero tu llamada…-

El tren se acerca a la parada y las voces anuncian la llegada. Talley se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla, yo sonrió y él sonríe. Nada de palabras, solo expresiones no separan.

Camino hacia adentro del tren, entre la multitud que me empujaba como si de un demonio los correteara, observo hacia la salida con esperanza de ver a Talley, pero solo tomo unos minutos para que la multitud tapara mi vista y él desapareciera de mi visión.

**¿POR QUÉ ME TARDE TANTO EN ESCRIBIR? ¡Disculpen! Es que tenía como un tipo de lapso sin inspiración, pero de nuevo llego. ¡TA DA! ¿Quién ya vio la película? Pues gracias a dios yo si la vi. Gracias por sus reviews! subiré pronto capítulo el próximo sábado. **


	5. Chapter 5

Aligera el paso y disfruta de la vida, pero toma riendas y corre cuando sea necesario. Puertas se abren, puertas se cierran; pero otra puerta quedara entre abierta para que puedas echar un vistazo. ¿Por qué esa puerta está entre abierta? Esa puerta es tu vida. Son todas las cosas que has hecho. Cada caída, cada recuerdo, cada cosa que te ha hecho fuerte. Los buenos y malos momentos comprimidos en una sola metáfora. Nunca olvides lo que has recorrido en tu vida, recuérdalo cada vez que aligeres el paso y después corre hacia las puertas cerradas, puede que estas ya estén abiertas para ti.

**Oscuridad en la Luz**. (No todo lo que brilla es oro.) **Parte I.**

Aun soy la misma Darcy Lewis. Siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré. ¿Por qué las personas esfuerzan en cambiar radicalmente para sentirse adultas? Los cambios son necesarios, siempre lo serán. Un cambio puede ser generado por muchas cosas, pero una de las principales razones de cambio personal son las caídas que nos hacen aprender de que duelen las heridas y raspones que sufres después de besar el suelo.

Sola y melodramática Darcy Lewis embarcada en un mar de recuerdos que le atormentan en medianoche.

El frío de la ciudad me entra hasta los huesos y me hace sentir viva. El viento recorre por mi piel y los suspiros de las voces del viejo señor del viento resuenan en las chosas viejas. Trata de decirle al mundo que no está solo.

Hoy me siento como una niña de quince años con una sonrisa boba en la cara y queriendo bailar cual Disney princesa al ritmo de los animales cantando a su alrededor mientras su príncipe azul aparece en escena para decirle lo cuanto que le ama. Si. Muy rosa.

Pero no. Mis reacciones son distintas a lo que creí que iba a ser….

Mr. William Tulley es el hombre perfecto que espere toda mi vida.

Es inteligente, sabe lo que dice, es extremadamente guapo y es como el resultado de todos mis enamorados literarios juntados todos en uno y dado a la vida por dios para exponer al mundo que los milagros aun existen.

Se supone que debería estar feliz. Lo supongo en mi mente, pero mi corazón me dice otra cosa…. Los recuerdos me atormentan y me hacen sentir nauseabundamente desafortunada y miedosa a las calles que mi vida me ha hecho pasar y no quiero volver a hacerlo.

Un chico lindo me persigue, vaya, no debería estar asustada. ¡Debería brincar de felicidad!

Pero no.

Algunas veces las caídas nos hacen enseñarnos que las cosas buenas pueden llegar a tener su lado negro. El ying y el yang. Y aunque la oscuridad aguarde demasiadas cosas que no nos aventuramos a saber, siempre habrá luz dentro de ella, pero eso solo demuestra que en la luz también hay maldad, sin importar que tan blanca y pura se vea.

Aunque suele haber ciertos casos en los cuales no hay ninguna de las dos en relación, si no que, más bien suelen ser caídas hoyo negro; no hay materia ni luz que pueda mostrar o escaparse de ella.

Durante mi vida escolar, cuando solía tener alrededor de dieciséis años, yo era una chica boba e ilusionada con el amor verdadero. Pobre y boba niña que prefirió ocultar sus sueños en una caja de cristal para no mostrarles a los demás que podía ser lastimada con facilidad, pero, ¿Por qué hice eso?

Cuando eres parte de los primerizos en la preparatoria, todos, pero absolutamente todos los grados mayores suelen tratarte como un bebé. Siempre hay gente que te dirán "Es que aun no conoces esas cosas. Es que aun no lo ven. ¡El pre-escolar esta por allá!". No es gracioso. Es por eso que nadie se siente totalmente a gusto en su primer año escolar, porque los mayores suelen recordarles cada día a los más pequeños que nada puede ser bonito, pero, ¿Por qué hacen eso? Una respuesta vino a mi mente en esos días… Porque se lo hicieron también a ellos y ven en eso una necesidad de expresar esa frustración de poderío que necesitaban cuando ellos eran los de abajo. Los que oprimían.

Durante el segundo semestre mis clases fueron cambiadas a un grado mayor, puesto a que había obtenido los créditos suficientes y podía avanzar a segundo año, pero grave error al pensar que sería tratada como tal; fueron unos totales dolores en la espalda. Aun me trataban como primeriza.

Suficiente tuve con lo que mi primera semana me dio, como para que me diera un cambio radical en mi forma de ser a lo que ahora soy. Me desespere demasiado a tal grado de no querer ser la misma chica que era.

Aunque mi horario de clases no había cambiado, el lonche lo compartía con mis amigas con las cuales charlaba acerca de muchas cosas. Chicos…. Chicos.

¿He dicho chicos?

Si. Más chicos.

Pero había algo en mí que no cambio en absoluto cuando trate de darme un giro a mi personalidad; seguía siendo creyente ferviente del amor verdadero y cursi.

Había un chico, un chico muy lindo al cual solo yo le encontraba cada expresión y cada movimiento que hacia como un cantico dulce que me hacia suspirar cuando lo veía.

Una hermosa luz resplandeciente que hacía sentirme opacada y con ganas de correr hacia su luz para tomar de su calor.

Un grave error.

Siempre tuve la mala manía de perseguirle y caminar lento detrás de él sin que me notara, platicaba con mis amigas pidiéndoles que no quería a llegar a clase y que prefería caminar despacio; obviamente era una mentira para verle y escuchar su voz que nunca seria para mí.

Cierto día, durante mi cambio de clase, él joven señor misteriosa luz se hallaba sentado en la misma aula a la clase que tenía. Le habían cambiado de clase.

Sonreí al verle y me senté en mi asiento respectivo, tratando de no correr a su lado y saludarle nerviosamente para que me prestara atención. Solamente me quede ahí, con mi sonrisa, sola y chiflada.

Días pasaron y cada que lo veía mi sonrisa en mi cara era resplandeciente. Me hacia querer que todas mis clases pasaran rápido para estar en el misma aula que él, aunque hubiese sido por tan solo 48 minutos, eso me hacia completa para que mi día fuese excelente.

El baile de fin de curso es algo que todos hablan. Solo los de penúltimo e último año asisten. Grados menores no, pero solo si eres invitado por alguien de esos grados se te da la oportunidad de asistir para luego presumir a tus amigos que alguien te ha invitado y cual vestido seria el que te pondrías para tal resplandeciente e importante noche.

Yo, por supuesto, no era la excepción. Me hacía sentir emocionada al pensar en el baile donde Mr. Darcy bailo con Elizabeth y se conocieron. Me hacia soñar en una escena así con aquel extraño chico luz.

Los dos bailando, la música de fondo y su mano sobre mi cadera; los dos danzando al ritmo de la suave melodía que nos hacia enamorar cada vez más….Y que al final de la noche terminaría con un suave beso fuera en los jardines.

El símbolo de que alguien te había invitado al baile eran las flores blancas. No importaba que tipo de flor fuese, solamente la flor blanca era símbolo, no solo de que te invitaban, si no que su significado era símbolo de amor joven.

Aquella hora donde compartía con el chico luz me había dejado exhausta una noche anterior. Los exámenes eran duros y mis ganas estaban por los suelos, ese día era el último día donde podían dar las flores blancas, lo que significaba que si tú no recibías una, no eras "digna" o lo suficiente bonita para ser importante para ser tomada en cuenta por un grado superior. O así era como eras vista.

Me senté donde costumbre, no sonreí, no tenía ganas y mucho menos deseaba hacerle cara fea a alguien, pero mis ánimos no eran los de siempre.

Había apoyado mi cabeza para tratar de dormir un poco mientras esperaba que mis compañeros llegaran, aunque sabía que llegarían tarde, puesto a que aun el reloj no sonaba.

-Los bailes me rompen la cabeza, patéticos, ¿No?-

Una voz fue dirigida a mí y mi atención fue a dar hacia el chico pelinegro con ojos claros que me miraba desde el banco frente a mi donde se apoyaba.

Él me estaba hablando.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-¿No lo ves a caso? ¿No es tan obvio porque son patéticos?

Sus palabras eran frías. No era lo que esperaba, pero una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. Me estaba hablando, ¡Joder! Sueño de toda chica que su chico de sus sueños le dedique unas palabras. No debía de dejar la oportunidad. Mi rostro cambio completamente y sabía que mis mejillas se tornaban rosas. Mis nervios estaban a flor de piel, pero los controlaba como podía.

-El baile es hermoso, digo, ¿Quién no disfruta la buena música? Además. La emoción que las personas expresan cuando las flores rosas se les son dadas son como una de las cosas más bonitas, pues puede que sea tu primer baile, cosas así no se olvidan.

Una sonrisa sínica se dibujaba en su rostro, sus ojos me miraban con atención como si tratara de decirme algo sin palabras.

-¿no?- Le dije para romper la tención.

Él me sonrió de nuevo, una sonrisa sencilla, ya sin la sínica de repuesto sobre sus labios, una sonrisa de las que había visto en su cara antes.

-¿Flor blanca para símbolo de amor? ¡Patético! ¿Sabes qué es para mí? Oh querida, el baile no es nada más que una buena noche, claro que sí. Las chicas corren tras de ti y te sonríen todo el tiempo, tratan de que les notes y que les digas un "Hola" para que se sientan especiales y se crean las elegidas, pero, ¿Sabes qué es para mí? Es un banquete de chicas que puedo tener conmigo esa noche. Es como si ellas mismas fueran hacia mí, sin importarles como soy, solo me ven como un trofeo, o más bien, aquella flor es un trofeo dramático y material para presumir que eres notada. Pero, ¡Qué va! No es malo para mi, una noche, sabes a lo que me refiero, no les quiero, la diversión es primero y como dije, un banquete de donde escoger y que cuerpo hermoso se presenta y hasta es mejor, no cobran como una puta, o más bien, solo cobran una rosa, hasta las putas tienen más clase..-

Sus palabras no daban rienda a lo que él demostraba al sonreír. Aquella sonrisa solo era una máscara a sus intenciones detrás de ella. Era una trampa para su víctima.

No conteste. Ni siquiera trate de seguirle la conversación. Solo asentí y su sínica sonrisa volvía a mí; como si tratara de buscar una réplica a lo que había dicho.

Él sin darle importancia a que no respondía, se retiro al escuchar el timbre resonar en el aula. Las personas llenaban la sala y la clase iniciaba. Todo era demasiado extravagante. Era como si supieras que alguien ha matado a otra persona, y esa persona sabe que lo sabes y no puedes decirle a nadie porque ninguna persona sabía acerca de ello.

Cuando la clase había terminado los percances durante la clase me habían hecho llegar tarde a la siguiente. Me había apresurado para tomar mis cosas y correr a mi siguiente clase. Solo quería correr de la tela de la araña que me había tratado de tomar momentos atrás. Correr de aquel chico para no salir lastimada.

El pasillo se encontraba solo, corría a través de los pasillos para no llegar tarde, pero una voz me alcanzo al detenerme en la esquina cuando tomaba aire.

-¿Ya ha sido invitada al baile?-

-No.- Respondí cortante al conocer la voz.

Una mano blanca pasó por mi cabello y coloco con cuidado una flor blanca entre mis edras de cabello que caían como cascada.

-No…-

-Samuel. Mi nombre es Samuel.- me dijo con voz autoritaria mientras su mano tomaba mi mejilla y la alejaba para dejar una leve y ligera sensación de cosquilleo en ella.

-Samuel, yo…no…-

-No. Tú no. Te he visto, te he visto lo que haces, ¿Lo pedías? Lo he hecho. Ganaste.-

-¡No!- Grite, pero él volvió a reír.

-No. Esa es la respuesta que no recibiré de ti.

-No soy una muñeca, no soy….no soy tu puta.-

Tape mi boca con miedo, las palabras obscenas nunca habían sido parte de mi vocabulario.

-Tssh. ¿A caso quieres ser la chica que será tratada de fea por ser de primero solo porque no fue invitada al baile?-

MI mente había caído en la conclusión de que no quería serlo. Quería ser como las demás. Quería ser otra. No una desterrada.

Mis pensamientos no estaban siendo sinceros conmigo misma, mi juventud y mis hormonas me estaban jugando una gran mala pasada, pero no pude hacer nada al respecto. Fui una tonta.

-¿Hora?- dije a la deriva, como si mi mente hubiese olvidado lo que dijo, como si hubiese sido tomada por la araña. Por Samuel.

**Nota**: ¿Qué? Pues que llegue al quinto capítulo. Algo pesado, pues explico porque Darcy está feliz, pero a la vez consternada por su felicidad. Gracias por sus reviews agradables que me hacen seguir con ganas de escribir esto. Disculpen si mi Darcy no es la típica chica loca y desquiciada del taser. Bueno, sí lo es, pero trato de darle un giro de re-encuentro a su pasado para que pueda llegar a las penurias que le hará pasar Loki. O sea, me gustan las cosas dramáticas al estilo Jane Eyre, ahaha. Gracias a mi último review: **ClaryAbgrund** y tu respuesta es… créeme que la entrada de Loki no será fácil, hablando como le va a caer pesado sobre espalda a la pobre chica.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oscuridad en la Luz**. (No todo lo que brilla es oro.) **Parte ll.**

-Esto no es lo mío, Samuel.-

Respondí agitada entre correr e ir a esconderme al lavabo, me quede ahí, frente a Samuel. Su cara se había transformado a una especie de mascara de inocencia; pero eso era solo una mentira. Y yo sabía que no debía caer en ella.

-¿No es lo tuyo? ¿Segura? Yo creí haberte escuchado responder afirmativo….

-Escuchaste. Pasado. No quiero ir con alguien que cree a las mujeres un objeto de placer y que el egocentrismo le carcome. No soy como las demás, eres falso, eres mentiroso, eres un vil patán, ¡Agradezco saber cómo realmente eres! No sé cómo pude fijarme en ti. Y pobre de aquella que acepte ir contigo. No… No eres lo que creí.-

-¿Cómo crees que era?- Su voz sarcástica me carcomió lo poco bien que pensaba que quedaba de él. No solo me había tratado de volver su muñeca, me había forcejeado.

-Creí que eras un hombre. –

Me di la vuelta y salí corriendo de aquel pasillo lo más rápido que había podido. Le deje entre media palabra en la boca… No deseaba saber más de él.

Samuel no fue lo que creía haber pensado de él. Aquel chico hermoso que veía desde lejos solo era la imagen creada por un espejo, la verdadera persona se había mostrado y aquel reflejo se había roto en miles de pedazos. Nada es lo que parece ser en esta vida.

Las promesas sobre encontrar al hombre perfecto se apagaron desde el día en que supe que nadie era realmente como su físico lo mostraba, que todo solo era un espejismo, que nada es lo que veía ante mis ojos. No sé porque, pero el amor hacia las historias de romance se murieron poco a poco durante mis últimos años de adolescencia. Jamás fui buen visitada por Cupido. De tantos dioses tenía que ser un bebe el maldito del amor. ¡Joder!

Me entretengo en mis pensamientos y mis recuerdos divagan para darme leves pruebas de que tal vez William no es lo que pude ver, ¿O será? No. No lo puedo tomar a la ligera. No quiero ser lastimada.

Siempre he sido una boba a la que sus historias de romance la traicionan. Vivo en un mundo de fantasía donde un hombre dará una rosa a una mujer mientras la lluvia cae a sus alrededores, y terminaran en un beso fugaz y romántico.

¿Qué es eso? Solamente parte de mi fantasía. Mi realidad va muy distinta. El rumbo es diferente, nada mejor que el olvidar las cosas feas y seguir adelante.

¿Cómo es que tantas parejas se aman hoy? Sus oscuras fantasías tal vez eran las mismas, tal vez todas esas mentiras se habían encontrado y puesto de acuerdo, tal vez por eso se amaban. Su oscuridad quedaba perfecta.

Ahora veo porque algunas las malditas perras inteligentes se casan con hombres poderosos: Sus corazones son negros y superficiales. Pero no es amor. No.

¿Será Talley lo que mis ojos vieron? Quisiera conocerle, quisiera decirle que me llevara a cenar; solo quisiera conocerle mejor.

Darcy. Rochester. Romeo. ¡Existan por favor!

Nota: Final del capítulo anterior. Bleh. ¡Lo sé! Esta bien aburrido. Tratare ya de poder meter a Loki en el próximo capítulo, por eso lo subiré hasta el siguiente Lunes. Lo tratare de hacerlo super mega larguísimo para que no se desesperen. Solo quería darles motivos por los que Darcy desconfia un poco en sobre enamorarse de William.

Por cierto, si quieren que un personaje suyo aparezca en mi historia o tienen ideas, mándenme un e mail a mi correo: misswatsonh outlook . com

Les aseguro que serán agregados. ¡Cuídense! Disculpen por tan corto capítulo. El próximo vendrá bien cargado y largo.


End file.
